Happily Ever After?
by Levinelover
Summary: When a stranger comes to Forks Washington and invades the Cullen's life will it be a Happily Ever After or a Happily Ever Never? LOVE TRIANGLE DAMON/NESSIE/JACOB (Originally from KendrahB98! Handed over to mwah!)


**Okay, so here is HAPPILY EVER AFTER? originally written by my friend KendrahB98. She has given me free reign as long as I keep the story line the same and I will ask her questions when I need help. My writing style is a bit different than hers and I wanted to show that. Any fans coming from her, I hope I don't ruin this story. Also! I wanted to thank Lovely Bitch (Love the name) for bringing the absence of this story to my attention. I will try my best! I plan to drag out Nessie and Damon's relationship a bit, making it a bit longer. That's all I really plan to change! Love ya'll!**

I drove through the small town of Forks, Washington. Always dark and dreary, with a heavy amount of rainfall, and a mere 3,000 residents, this town wasn't my favorite place. But, I called it home.

The music blasted through the speakers in my Hennessey Venom GT. My father had gotten it for me, about a year or two before it came out. The top was down and the wild wind blew through my bronze hair. I glanced at myself in the mirror to see a girl with bronze hair, chocolate brown eyes, and porcelain skin. I was modest, my makeup simple.

I was heading home after a long day of shopping in Seattle. My life seemed perfect right now, I had all the money I could possibly want, an amazing sports car, a great family, and a super hot boyfriend, Jacob Black.

I missed him, he was out with the wolf pack, hunting a rogue vampire. I wasn't

**worried about his safety, I knew he was safe, I felt it.  
I drove through the dense forest, turning onto a driveway that would be nearly impossible to see by a normal human. I sped down the driveway, barely slowing to pull into the huge garage full of fancy cars. I sighed, pulling my key out of the ignition, the popping the trunk. I went around and grabbed about a dozen bags and then headed inside. There was a small pink note taped to the garage door.**

Dear Renesmee,  
The whole family went hunting. Sorry we didn't wait! You took a bit longer than expected! Don't worry, we will be quick! Eat something and put away the clothes you bought!

Love, Mom

I ripped the note off of the door, laughing. My mother had managed to be bossy in a note! I slammed the door behind me and then hastily put away my clothes, then decided to grab something to eat. I grabbed a salad and devoured it while watching Vampire Diaries. I sighed, human food never filled me up, but my mother would never want me feeding by myself. I was too young. I tapped my chin, thinking about just running out, grabbing a bunny or something when someone knocked on the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK  
**I glanced over at the door, if it was a vampire they would have barged in. And then most likely killed me. So, I assumed it was my grandfather, Charlie or one of the wolves back from the hunt! I walked over to the door and opened it, prepared to attack. I was shocked by what I saw, though.  
A man that I had never seen before was standing there. He looked to be about 23 or 24. Dark brown hair landed gently over his ice blue eyes. He was leaning against the door frame, looking oddly comfy. He didn't smell human, or wolf. But, he wasn't from my family or the Volturi, of even any of the other vampires I knew.  
"Umm. How can I help you?" I asked wanting to know who he was and what he wanted.  
"I am here to see, Carlisle Cullen. I need to speak with him, gorgeous." He answered suavely in a deep voice.  
"And who is asking for my grandfather?" I asked curiously.  
"Damon Salvatore, as in Savior. And who might you be?" Damon responded.  
"Woah, stranger danger. I can't just tell you my name, and it doesn't matter. My grandfather isn't here at the moment, you'll have to wait." I said sarcastically.  
"Okay, then could you invite me in? So... I can wait?"  
"Why can't you just come in?"  
"Character flaw, I guess. Will you?" His eyes smoldered mine. I felt like they reached into my soul and tried to pull it out. I shook my head,  
"Nope, you can wait on the porch." I said, I turned and slammed the door. I took a deep breath, what was that feeling? I shook it off and headed back into the living room, sitting at the grand piano. I flicked the cover open and began to play whatever came to my mind. It filled the room with dazzling music.  
"Nessie?"  
I looked up,  
"Grandpa. You are back." I responded.  
"Who is at the door. They don't smell like us or anyone around here." My grandpa asked confused.  
"He says his name is Damon Salvatore. He wants to talk to you."  
"Okay, why didn't he wait inside?"  
"He said he needed to be invited in, I said no. Stranger danger and stuff."  
"Okay... please go invite him in and show him to my office, please."  
I nodded and close the piano, heading for the front door. I pulled it open, Damon was sitting on the bench, he quickly stood and raised an eyebrow.  
"Damon... please come in." I said dully.  
"Thank you. Where is Carlisle?" He asked.  
"This way." I said as I led him upstairs and showed him Carlisle's office.  
About half an hour later my family showed up. I explained who was with grandpa and then they came down a couple minutes later.  
"Damon will be staying with us for awhile. He is an Original Breed Vampire. He drinks human blood, but he will hunt far away and can control himself very well. I trust everything will be fine. Renesmee, show him the guest room. Oh, and grab him the bed out of the attic. He needs to sleep, too." Grandpa instructed. I nodded and glanced at Damon, ushering him with me. I showed him his room and he easily grabbed the bed from the attic. He looked at me,

"This sure will be fun." He winked.

****

(Combining Chapter 1 + 2 of hers!)

"Sure... so I have a question." I responded,

"Hmm?" He said as he plopped the bed down.

"You don't sparkle like my family. And you look very human. Why are you like that?" I asked curiously.

"Like your Grandfather said, I am an Original Breed. We are more human. We were intended to be hunters. I look and act human. But, we have many faults, like we can't go into a house without being invited. I could show you another one.." Damon suggested. I nodded and he grabbed my hand. His hand was large, it was warm, kind of like Jacob's, but not that warm. He led me downstairs and into the living room. My father glanced at our hands and then he turned to look at me.

"Hold this will you, sweetie?" He said, pulling off his Lapis Lazuli ring. I held my hand out and took it, gazing at the beauty of it.

"What are you doing?" Edward, my father asked.

"Showing Renesmee something." He responded. I looked up at him confused, how had he learned my name? I never told him. "Pull the blinds back, will you?" I nodded and tugged the blinds back.

I watched horrified as his skin began to sizzle and bubble, turning an ugly red. He held a pained look on his face. I quickly pulled the blinds shut.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I said, handing him is ring.

"I'm fine." He responded as he slide his ring on his finger.

"Why would you show a child something like that?" My father burst out.

"DAD! Please calm down! I asked him to show me!" I cried. Damon stood there, silently chuckling.

"Do you find this funny?" My father ground out,

"Yes, I do. You seem like you are afraid your daughter has a crush on me." Damon laughed. I forced myself not to turn red, I did have a crush on him...

"Who does Ness have a crush on?" A familiar voice asked. I turned to see my boyfriend, Jake standing there.

"JAKEY! YOU ARE BACK!" I squealed. I ran over, jumping into his arms. He spun me around, placing a tender kiss on my cheek.

"Yup. Now, who is that?" He asked as he put me down.

"That is Damon Salvatore, as in Savior." I mocked.

"Really? You have known me all of an hour and you are mocking me?" Damon said amused.

"Yep, it is what I do." I responded cheekily.

"O...kay. Anyway, Eddy. I found a bloodsucker and his girlfriend outside of Seattle. We didn't talk to him, but she seemed like she wanted to be there... so we didn't kill him. But.. he wasn't like you guys... a bit too human." Jake responded.

"Let me guess... Grungy, green eyes, brown hair? And the girl, she was gorgeous. Brown eyes, brown hair, olive skin. One of a kind. I bet you she looked happy, too." Damon stated.

"Yeah.. that was them." Jake responded.

"Ahh, it was my baby brother Stefan, and his fiancee Elena."

"Okay, what are they doing here then?"

"Attempting to get a fresh start, away from me I presume. But, I don't like to talk about business with dogs. I'm going for a walk." Damon snapped. I watched as he quickly left the house, leaving the back door open. I turned to follow him.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"Damon's my friend.. I guess. Don't you help friends in a time of need?" I snapped, I pulled his arm off of me and ran outside to follow Damon. His scent was strong it smelled like whiskey and a bit of woodsy musk.

I followed it, he had gone far, several miles. I walked into a meadow, I knew that it was the meadow my parent's meadow. Damon was sitting in the middle of it, plucking the heads off flowers.

"Hey." I said quietly. His head snapped up.

"Oh, hi." Damon said sadly. I walked over to him, and sat down.

"What happened in there." I asked.

"I'm sorry, I just snapped." Damon replied.

"Why? Do you are your brother have a bad history? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, I guess we can talk."

"So, what happened?"

"I was with Elena, my brother's fiancée, before they got engaged. I loved her, but she left me for him. They were together before me and Elena were. He went crazy for awhile, and left her. I comforted her, and we got together. When she left me, I told Stefan I would kill him for how he hurt me. How he hurt her, back then. They left, then I left everything back where I used to live. I heard about your clan and well, here I am."

"I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"We're friends Damon, we may not have known each other for long, but you are my friend. And I hate it when my friends are hurt."

Damon looked at me, his eyes coated in sadness, with just a bit of happiness at the corners. He leaned in and pulled my face towards his. Our lips touched, passion soaring between us. His lips headed downward, leaving a trail down my cheek and across my neck.

"Wait... I have a boyfriend.. Jake." I whispered.

"I want your blood, Renesmee. Do you want me to have it?" Damon asked huskily. I closed my eyes and nodded frantically, knowing it was wrong. But, loving it. His fangs sunk into my neck, I could feel pure pleasure as the blood was drained away. He pulled out and I looked at his blood covered face, he quickly wiped it off and went in for another kiss.

"We have to go back. They will start looking soon, and you can't think of this. My father... he can read minds. He'll kill you." I said.

"I don't think there is anyway I can't think of it." Damon responded sensually. I smiled, he helped me up and we headed back. I was greeted with another foreign scent.

"Damon? Is that you?" A girl gasped. I looked to see who I assumed was Elena.

"Of course it is me. The elder, more attractive brother." Damon responded sarcastically.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" The man, I also assumed was Stefan asked.

"Living my life. How about you, stealing other people's girlfriends?" Damon hissed.

"Really? Still holding grudges? We moved here to get married and stay. We don't

plan on leaving." Stefan responded.

"Then I guess, I am." Damon snapped. He turned and flitted upstairs. I gasped and ran after him.

"Don't leave." I pleaded.

"I have to, I hate my brother, sweetie." Damon responded.

"Wait." I murmured. I quickly put my hands on his face and channeled images of the meadow into his mind.

"How?" He asked shocked.

"My gift." I responded.

"I'll stay." He whispered. I smiled and we headed back down stairs. I looked at my father as he glared at Damon.

"What the hell are you thinking about?" He snapped.

"Normal thoughts." Damon smiled.

"DID THAT HAPPEN IN THE MEADOW? WITH THE BLOOD?" My father screamed. I looked at the floor and nodded. Then, my father lunged.


End file.
